


Cat's Attention

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Wild Prompt! Fenders, Anders is a good kitty.</p><p>Fenris plays master while Anders plays kitten, putting on a show for a group of visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Attention

The man was on all fours, rubbing against his masters leg, domesticated and collared and, aside from the wet mass beneath his tail, beautifully groomed. His tawny eyes, once so clever and quick, were lazy and blown with lust. He didnt bother looking out over his master’s guests, they didnt matter, only his master did. 

Master didnt even look at him, had his eyes trained on the few people who had come to him, for some reason or another it did not matter. What mattered was that one of his hands, dressed in spiked gauntlets, was absent-mindedly stroking the cat at his feet as the dignitaries or whoever blathered on.

Anders’ ears perked as his master slapped his own lap suddenly, and Anders was climbing up and into his lap without questions. He knew what his master wanted. He circled, once then twice, while his master undid the laces of his leggings, revealing his plump and hard erection, right before his guests. 

The circling ended and Anders sat. The oils from before slicked the way, and the hard pumping of masters fingers before his guests arrived had left him open and wanting. He slid in easily and Anders yawled in pleasure as he was filled fully. 

The guests were staring, but his master just waved them aside, not caring to explain further, “Anders is a good kitty.” was all he gave. 

The meeting continued and Anders did his best to live up to the praise, to sit and be a good kitty, while his master pet his hair and scratched behind his ears. He wanted to move though, to feel his master pump into him, to have his insides rendered with so much pleasuring friction. 

His purring eventually turned into whining and he tried to keep quiet, knowing how master didnt like how he whined. A scratch to the base of his tail had his haunches rising, all on their own and soon he was almost off of the cock inside of him. He was certain that his master was done with him now, that he’d keep scratching till Anders was fully off of him, but then he stopped scratching, grabbed Anders by the hips, and pulled him back down, hard, impaling him. He yawled again, louder now, and no one could continue their conversation, pretend that these events were normal, any longer. Neither could his master. 

Those sharp claws dug into Anders’ waist, keeping him planted, while his master pumped in and out of him, trying and failing to hold a proper conversation. Each stroke against Ander’s insides had him yawling and purring, all until his master couldnt handle it any further. 

Anders was lifted, pushed off of his master’s lap, and shoved onto the table before him. He crossed his arms, held himself upright, as his master slammed into him over and over again, making the sound cut out of him as his cockhead pushed against his prostate, making it almost impossible for him to know what was happening anymore. All he knew was that his master was fucking him for everyone to see, shoving into him as if they would both die in the morning. 

And then his master stilled. There was a clinking of metal and suddenly master’s sword was drawn, pointed at one of the dignitaries. The man had his own penis out, hard and in no way appealing. He had it out on the table, approaching Anders’ sensitive nose. It was foul to the senses. 

“Out.” his master demanded. 

The man tucked himself away, sweating uneasily. “But I thought.”

“No, you didnt. Get out of my house.” 

And the man did. With the interruption over master glared at the rest of them, kept his sword drawn, and resumed beating his erection against Anders’ prostate, pushing him harder and harder against the table. 

Master let go of Anders entirely, placing his empty hand before his cat. “Off.” was all he said, voice husky and thick. 

Anders was quick to remove the gauntlet, trying not to fall over from the force of his master’s thrusts. 

The reward was worth it though, as his master’s hand wrapped around his cock and pumped, only twice, before the cat was coming, pressure built and bursting without realizing it had built at all. He came heavy, thick fluid splashing onto the floor under the table. 

A few more thrusts, master’s hand stroking him just as much as before, regardless of his pet’s overstimulated body, and he was coming as well. He stayed inside as it happened and Anders could feel his body fill with his master’s cream, the heartbeat in his cock, and the way all of master’s muscles were clenched behind him. 

Eventually his master pulled out and fingered some of the white liquid out of Anders’ throbbing ass, holding it out for his kitten to clean. “What a good cat.” Master smiled and that was rare amongst itself, making Anders purr all anew. “Now, go clean yourself up. I won’t be much longer.”

Anders scampered off, making sure to hold his tail high to show any onlookers how good he really was.


End file.
